homefrontfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Netherlands
the Netherlands (Dutch Confederacy official by 2018) is a country located in western Europe and is a member state of the European Union. In 2018 the Netherlands became a Confederacy and in 2027 it sent troops to help the US. History In 2015 after the creation Greater Korean Republic, the Prime Minister of the Netherlands traveled to the United Nations to celebrate the reunification of Korea. Just like the rest of the world, the Dutch People thought that peace would be stored with the Korean War being officially "over" now that Korea has reunited and the Demilitarized Zone was dissolved, peace finally came to east asia and other parts of the world. In 2015 however the oil supplies had dwiddled and after mass immigration in which 10 million muslims fled Europe and went to North Africa and the Middle east, the Dutch People's Workers Socialist Party was founded and soon grew. Oil Wars During the Great Arab War, the Nehterlands soon found itself loosing oil supplies and it was dwiddling fast. Throughout the Middle eastern conflict, Christian populations were being persecuted and soon fled to EUrope where they were accepted but local muslim activists didn't want them. In response Dutch citizens began to discriminate against muslims and began to beat them in the streets. Soon workers socialism began to become popular and in 2016 Workers Socialist activist groups began to get elected into power and christianity rose and islam declined as persecution, slavery, deportation, and execution of muslims took place in the Netherlands and got worse in 2018 Dutch Confederacy In 2018 the Dutch Confederacy was established and soon Workers Socialism became manditory. Muslims that hadn't fled which was down to over 204,000 were soon rounded up, areested and were enslaved and sent to local concentration camps in the Dutch countryside. the Dutch Confederacy eventually had increasing birthrates of christians and they eventually skyrocketed. In 2019 a small Dutch tanks division was sent in to stop Kurdish and turkish refugees from escaping. Since the Middle East was turning into a bloodbath with 20 million dead Islamic Nationalists and tens of millions of more dead, the Dutch government belived that if the conflict is not contained, it will spread all over the globe and convinced the EU to prevent allowing any muslims from immigrating and soon muslims were no longer allowed anywhere in europe. Soon after ward in 2020, the Korean People's Army began to fly over the skies of Iraq and the Greater Korean Republic had soon had finished off the Oil Wars and it officially ended following the signing of the Treaty of Baghdad and the collapse of the Iranian backed Kurdish puppet government and the reunification of Iraq. Korean-American War Following the invasion of the United States by Korea in 2025, the Netherlands was very isolationist and news of it didn't get out until 4 days into the invasion. the Dutch Army was sent to Holland at the time to secure control over the region and supress any uprising from Holland Separatists. After the establishment of the New Korean Federation of Occupied America the Dutch government granted amnesty to American refugees and the Americans explained horror stories of dehumanization, murder, opression and soon the Dutch government wanted to act to help out a longtime friend but needed the support from the EU. Finally it came when the United States Armed Forces with support from the American Resistance had managed to defeat the KPA forces at the Battle of San Francisco and soon the EU allowed military intervention following mid November of 2027. Soon the 84th Armoured Division of the Dutch Army pounded through Korean Defenses at Los Angeles and layed to waste korean defenses at San Diego. Finally during the Winter Campaign, Dutch soldiers provided aid to returning American refugees and helped them recover in Liberated territories and soon were left to fight the Occupational Holdouts later on. Government and Military thye netherlands was once a free democratic society with freedom of religion was given to all of its citizens. Once th Workers Socialists won power however, Islamophobia skyrocketed and soo Islam was deemd illegal and was labeled as an "anti-dutch ideology" and muslims were massacred. Christianity has risen and the Dutch government soon became a de facto fascist military dictatorship. the Dutch Confederate Armed Forces are the main military of the Netherlands and was established in 2018. Divisions were made up into 4 seperate categories. *Dutch Confederate Army *Dutch Confederate Air Force *Dutch Confederate Navy *Dutch Confederate Marine Corps American refugees served in the Dutch Army and eventually returned to the United States following the liberation of occupied terriroties and the growing power in the restored American Military. Foreign Relations United States of America the United States and the Netherlands had been friends for years following the Liberation of the Netherlands from Nazi Germany in World War ll. In 2018 the new Dutch fascist government still remianed pro-American and pro-Western and soon ethnic Dutch Americans protested emanding that Workers Socialism get established and it soon did. In 2027 the Dutch Army helped liberate US territories from the Koreans and use thei Armoured Divisions to wipe out Korean tank defenses. Greater Korean Republic Following the reunification of Korea, the Netherlands celebrated and beleived that peace would soon rise all over the world but was shattered. Despite assisting the US in their war against Korea, ethnic Koreans are allowed to imirgate to the Netherlnads and are the largest immigrant population by 2024. In 2027 the Korean Embassy in Amsterdam shut down. United Kingdom the UK and the Netherlands are infact good friends. Since both countries have elected fascicst governments into power, the British and Dutch governments have allied themselves and have used muslims that haven't been killed or fled as slaves and are sold to both countries. France France and the Dutch Confederacy are also allies following the elections of anti-muslim fascist regimes in Europe. Just like the UK, the Netherlands and France exchange muslim slaves to be used for cheap labour so until they die or are sold again. Russian Federation Russia and the Netherlands are in a very strained relation. Since Russia had refused to gve mass oil supplies to europe, the Dutch Government had no choice but to go through uneasy negotiations until an uneasy settlement was reached. Relations got better following Russia liberating Alaska from the Koreans. People's Republic of China the Dutch Confederacy had funded confederate forces in China during its Second Civil War. After the Confederacy won, China and the Netherlands are friends and soon the People's Confederate Armed Forces was modeled after them and soon they were sent to liberate Hawaii. Category:Nations